A Young Derek Season 4
by RainbowFez
Summary: Derek is rescued from Mexico but doesn't return to his real age. Scott soon realizes his feelings for this new less sour werewolf. Scott/Teen Derek. A Season 4 rewrite.
1. Scott

This is my first Teen wolf fic. It takes place in every season 4 episode as they air. I'll try to post a few days after each show but when i go on vacation in a few weeks i might not post for three weeks. I'll do my best though. I hope you like it and would really appreciate if you review. Im sorry for any spelling or grammer errors.

Three tents were set up in a half-circle around a campfire now nothing more than embers. Scott sat cross-legged near the glowing embers, staring up at the clear sky. The stars shone brightly, almost too bright for his werewolf sight. He was supposed to be sharing a tent with stiles but he gave it up to let the unconscious Derek lay out of the cold. Scott didn't mind. He had too much to think about. Derek was a teenager. Kate had done something to him and he didn't know why. Why would she want to turn Derek into a teenager? It didn't make sense. He was startled out of his shock as he heard one of the tents opining.

"Where am I" a despite voice asked. Scott turned, eyes wide. Derek had woken up and was now glaring at him. He was trying to look threating but Scott could see the fear in his eyes.

"Derek" Scott gasped.

"How do you know me" he snarled, his eyes glowing blue.

"Derek calm down and sit. I can explained." Scott said soothingly. He needed to be careful. Derek could go off at any second. Scott was a little surprised that the boy came and sat next to him without any objection or accusations.

"What am I doing here" he asked, fear now the predominate emotion. He no longer looked angry or even tried to be threating.

"You lost some memory" Scott said.

"How much" Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest to keep out the cold.

"Oh you must be freezing" Scott said, a sad look in his eyes. He pulled off his heavy green jacket and handed it to the shivering boy. He took it reluctantly but put it on. He briefly smiled up at Scott. "You lost a lot" he continued the conversation. "It's 2014." Derek's eyes grew. "You also seemed to age backwards. You're not a teenager anymore."

"No" Derek growled. "You're lying"

"You can hear my heartbeat you know it true" Scott said. Derek brought his knees to his chest. He looked so fragile, so small wrapped in Scott's coat, nothing like the Derek he knew.

"How can I trust you" Derek asked in a whisper, his eyes locked firmly on the ground. Scott sighed.

"Look at me" He said. Derek looked up at two glowing red eyes.

"You're an Alfa." Scott nodded.

"I promise you can trust me. We knew each other before… this" He said, gesturing at Derek. The boy shivered again this time not from the cold. Scott could hear the boy's heartbeat pick up.

"Take me to my family" He said. "They live in beacon hills."

"We're going there now" Scott said truthfully. He didn't want to tell Derek about his family. He didn't think Derek could take any more. He looked terrified even putting on a brave face.

"I don't know your name" Derek said.

"My names Scott" he said reaching out his hand and smiling. Derek shook his hand and his eyes briefly turned blue.

"Do you know where the hale house is?" He asked.

"Yea" Scott said. He did know where it used to be.

"Good I need to talk to my parents."

"Peter was worried about you" Scott said.

"You know Uncle Peter?"

"Yea. We're closer to him than the rest of your family." It was true, even if he didn't trust the man they were still closer than with Derek's dead relatives. "You should get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning." Scott said. He didn't want to talk any more. He was scared of giving something away.

"I won't be able to sleep." He said. Scott nodded.

"Then let's sit in the jeep" Scott suggested. Derek nodded. Even with the jacket he was cold. It was weird because he never got cold, maybe it had something to do with whatever happened to him. The two boys climbed into the back seats and faced one another. An awkward silence fell between them. Derek kept glancing at Scott.

"Are you my alpha" Derek asked? Scott shook his head.

"No you're an omega." Derek looked shocked.

"Why?"

"It's a long story" Scott said. "Too long to talk about right now. Derek looked irritated but nodded. The silence soon became less awkward. Derek pulled the coat tighter around him.

"What about Kate" Derek asked? Scott's heartbeat sped up even though he tried to hide it. "What?"

"Let's not talk about that" Scott said sternly.

"Tell me" Derek hissed, his claws coming out.

"Calm down" Scott said. "That's my favorite jacket. I don't want claw marks in it" He joked, chuckling awkwardly. Derek stared down at his feet. "Are you ok" Scott asked, scooting closer. Their sides were touching and Derek's heart rate began to pick up again. He was giving off an emotion Scott couldn't pinpoint. This Derek's emotions smelled different than the older one.

"I didn't really like Kate anyway" He mumbled.

"What?" Scott asked shocked. "But you were in love with her." Derek shook his head, looking out the window. "Why?" Scott asked. Derek was opening up to him. It felt odd but also nice. This Derek wasn't as hard and cold as there's pretended to be.

"It's complicated." Whatever emotion he was giving off it strengthened, melding together with sadness and what seemed to be fear. Derek fidgeted, his eyes distant.

"You can tell me" Scott said, quietly. "I want judge." For some reason Scott felt he had to say that. It was just an instinct.

"I-I can't tell you" he stuttered. Scott sighed.

"Ok. It's fine." Silence fell once more and it continued till the sky began to soften to a lighter black and Sunrise was on its way.

"I want you to be my alpha" Derek blurted out. Scott looked over shocked. The boy looked terrified.

"I don't think you want that" Scott said, a small smile on his lips.

"But I need an alpha, at least till my memories return." It was surprising how well he was taking this. Scott felt like it had something to do with the information coming from him but it was probably nothing. Derek was always strong.

"Ok" Scott said hesitantly. "But you better not go all sour-wolf on me when you remember.

"Sour-wolf?" Derek asked, tilting hi head to the side. Scott chuckled.

"Stiles gave you the nickname" he laughed.

"Stiles?"

"Oh you'll meet everyone soon." Scott said, looking out at the orange and red sky.

Morning came and annoyed and sleepy teens crawled from their tents. When everyone was awake Scott brought Derek to the center of the group. He introduced each one saying their name and what they were. When they got to stiles Derek chuckled.

"Hey I might be human but I can still beat your furry ass." He growled, jokingly.

"Oh yes I'm sure" Derek said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"At least this Derek as a sense of humor" Lydia said. Introductions were short and they all piled into the car. They'd have one more night of camping and then they'd be back home. Stiles got in front and Kira ran to the passenger door.

"Hey" Lydia yelled. "I got shotgun." She was closer to the door but Kira won by jumping through the open window and landing in a crouch on the seat.

"Wow" Derek said.

"Eyes off" Lydia chuckled. "That's Scotts." Both Scott and Kira blushed. In the end Malia sat next all the way to the left, followed by Lydia, Scott and then Derek. It was a tight fit but they made it. After a mile Malia started to wine.

"It's too squashed back here. Can't we just strap him to the roof?" Derek growled making Malia growl back, showing her teeth.

"Ok no fighting" Stiles yelled. "I want no more claw marks on my jeep. DO you know how much it cost to reupholster this thing? Actually Scott you need to pay me.

"What" Scott gasped?

"Yea" Stiles said sternly. "You're the one that went all wolverine on my car."

"I couldn't help it. It was only my third full moon" Scott defended. Derek laughed. It was the most cheerful sound he'd made so far. Everyone else burst out laughing.

Four hours later everyone but Stiles was asleep and even he was nodding off. He finally decided to stop and rest. They couldn't have him sleeping while driving.

_Everything was dark but Scott knew where he was. He was in the Hale house and everything around him was on fire. Screams echoed from farther into the house and Scott knew he had to get everyone out. The flames licked his body but made no marks. The screams were coming from bellow but Scott ran up. He didn't know why but his feet moved on their own. When he reached the landing he heard soft crying through the crackling flames. Scott tried to go farther but his feet seamed stuck to the floor. He blinked and he was in a room. It was a simple bedroom with blue walls and sport posters hanging on the walls. He didn't see anything else as his eyes focused on the boy in front of him. Derek wept as flames engulfed his body. He didn't scream as Scott saw his flesh begin to melt. He didn't move as his skin blackened and fell off his body. He was baking alive and Scott just stood there. HE did nothing but watch. It felt like hours watching the boy burn but Scott had no sense of time. When Derek stopped crying he was nothing but a pile of rotting flesh on the ground._

Scott woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his body. He glanced around at the sleeping car. At least no one saw him. He didn't know what the dream was about. It was probably nothing but he all of a sudden felt very protective of this young Derek. He couldn't let him get hurt. Scott sighed and closed his eyes again. It only took him two seconds to realize there was a weight on side. He opened his eyes and looked down at Derek, curled into his side. He smiled. The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep, none of the fear he had when he was awake. Scott liked this Derek. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again it was dark and there were strong winds blowing the car.

"Stiles" Scott asked the boy driving. "Where are we?"

"Still far" Lydia answered from the passenger's seat.

"I slept too long" Stiles grumbled."

"We'll need to stop soon" Derek said. Scott frowned when he realized there wasn't anyone leaning on him.

"Why what time is is?" Scott asked.

"Almost midnight" Kira told him.

"Midnight" Scot shouted, making everyone jump. "Sorry" he said. "I slept till midnight?"

"You didn't sleep last night" Derek reminded him. Scott looked over but the boy was looking out the window.

"I think we should stop there" Malia said pointing to a bolder field a few yards off the road. "It should protect us from the wind.

"I vote yes" Stiles said.

"Me too" Lydia said.

"Yea" Both remaining girls said.

"Ok I guess" Derek mumbled, staring into the cloudy night. They all got out and set up the tents behind large rocks. It helped but the wind still shook the tent.

"Maybe Derek should sleep in the car" Stiles suggested. He still looked weak and was limping slightly.

"No" Derek said. "I'll be fine."

"I think he's right" one of the girls called from behind the tent.

"How about I go with you" Scott suggested. He couldn't tell if Derek was trying to look strong or was scared to be alone. He already felt scared without his memories. Derek fiddled around but agreed in the end. They sat just as they did the night before but both of them had their eyes closed.

"I think I should sit in the front so you can lay down" Scott said.

"No" Derek said immediately, his eyes flashing blue. Scott gave him a funny look.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Derek muttered.

"I can hear your heartbeat" Scott said, raising his eyebrow.

"Fine I just want you back here" Derek said, blushing.

"Why?" Scott asked, hesitantly.

"I feel safer with you next to me" Derek admitted looking away. It was the truth but Scott could tell he was hiding something.

"Fine I'll stay" Scott said. In all honestly he wanted to stay. It felt good for Derek to lay on him. It felt kind of like when Alison would lay on him. That jolted Scott. Derek looked at him oddly but closed his eyes. Scott did the same but knew he wouldn't find sleep. He heard the other boy's breathing even out and his heart beat slowly. Sometime near two a.m. Derek's head slipped and he fell against Scott. He gasped. This wasn't good. He didn't want this to happen. He was not falling for Derek. He couldn't fall for Derek. It would just be crazy but that didn't stop his heart from picking up. Scott sighed and gave in. He leaned his head on Derek's and promptly fell asleep.

_Scott lay in his bedroom reading a book with no words. The lights were on and his window open. The moon was just outside his window, not yet full but almost there. This was the last night before the full moon but oddly he didn't feel its pull. He felt almost human. It was a nice feeling. A crack outside got his attention. His heartbeat quickened. A hundred possibilities flew through his head. Kate as a were-panther, a kanama, or Peter as a giant werewolf. He sighed when he saw human legs. A face looked through the window._

_ "Derek" Scott gasped. The young Derek smiled. He silently jumped through the window and made his way to the bed. The book was gone from Scott's hands. Derek smiled and got on the bed. Scott gasped as his arms were pinned to the bed. "Derek" he moaned._

_ "Shhh" Derek whispered into his ear. "Don't talk." Still holding Scott down he began to suck and bite on the alpha's neck. The human skin scraped the skin leaving bruises that healed instantly. A hand released Scott's arm and made its way down his side. Derek smiled into Scott's neck as he slid his hand under Scott's shirt._

_ "Oh Derek" Scott moaned._

_ "I said not to talk" Derek whispered. Derek grabbed the hem of Scott's shirt and pulled it off. He set himself on the other boy's crotch and moved his hands up and down Scott's muscles._

_ "Derek I want you to fuck me" Scott moaned._

A loud bang made Scott wake.

"It was just the wind" Derek said, staring at Scott who was blushing bright red.

"Why're you so embarrassed" Derek asked, with a chuckle.

"I-I'm not." Scott stuttered.

"You sure?" Derek asked. "Cuz did you know you talk in your sleep." Scott's face went from red to pale in a second. His heart rate skyrocketed and he could feel his eyes glowing red. Derek chuckled. "There was a lot of moaning. And some very interesting things. If I remember correctly a few were "Oh Derek please" he said moaning like Scott had said it. "Please Derek. I want you to fuck me." Derek burst out laughing. Scott couldn't find words.

"I-I-I um…" Scot muttered. Derek stopped laughing and the smile fell from his face. He looked angry and his eyes glowed blue. Scott could finally see the resemblance to their Derek.

"You know what I'm going to do" Derek growled, grabbing Scott by the collar. Scot shivered. He could fight back but something was stopping him. "I have to do something about this" Derek growled. Scott gasped as Derek pulled him forward and smashed their lips together. Scott's lips were frozen in place but Derek was persistent and got the other boy to open his mouth. Scott's eyes closed as a tongue began to roam his mouth. Their lips moved as one, Derek still grasping the front of Scott's shirt. When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

"That was so wrong" Scott gasped. "Oh god I shouldn't of done that."

"Why not you liked it" Derek chuckled.

"Yea but when you get your memories back…" Scott shivered.

"Let's not think about that" Derek whispered pressing his body fully against Scott's.

"But…" Scott said.

"Do you still want me to fuck you?" Derek asked an evil glint in his eye.

"No" Scott shouted pushing the other boy away. "NO I shouldn't be doing this. I'm straight."

"It sure didn't look like it" Derek chuckled.

"I am straight. I don't like guys. I like Kira."

"Just Kira?" Derek asked, trying his best to hide the sadness in his tone.

"Wait do you like me" Scott asked. He leaned against the side door.

"Do you think I'd be making out with you if I didn't?"

"Ummm" Scott stuttered."

"It's fine" Derek said in such a not Derek way. There was sadness and not the manly kind Derek normally shows.

"I just… have to think" Scott said. "I'm gonna sit in the front." Derek smiled sadly as Scott jumped up to the passenger's seat. They didn't talk for the rest of the night even though they knew the other was awake. Scott jumped as the door across from slammed shut.

"You seam Jumpy" Kira said, adjusting the mirrors.

"Stile's letting you drive" Scott nearly shouted.

"Don't look so surprised" She said as the others piled in in the back. "He didn't get much sleep. Him and Lydia shared a tent" She whisper.

"No we did not" Lydia shrieked. Kira chuckled.

"Ok him and Malia" She said.

"Oh shut up" Scott moaned, surprising everyone. Kira gave him a confused look. "I was only joking" She said.

"I know but let's get going. I want to be home by dark."

"Scott didn't we tell you. It's going to take us another night. We slept for half the day yesterday" Kira said.

"Oh" Scott said. He really didn't want to be stuck in a car with Derek anymore. He wanted to get out and run as far and as fast as he could. At least he was sitting in the front this time.

"Sooooo" Kira said while they drove. "What's neeew?"

"If you mean did anything interesting happen while we were stuck in a freezing cold tent in a windstorm with no beauty products? Then no nothing new" Lydia said. Kira looked to Scott for help but he wasn't paying attention. She sighed and kept driving. Malia was the only one not to notice the change in Scott's behavior. He was stiff and wouldn't talk. He seemed jumpy and was ignoring all of them.

"Scott are you ok" Stiles said for the fifth time.

"Yes" he said in an emotionless monotone voice just as he did for the last four times.

"Scott" Kira sighed, putting her hand on his. Scott stiffened but only the wolves and Kira could see. Lydia and Stiles couldn't see the miniscule action of muscles stiffening. Kira frowned. She pulled away and there was no more talk of it. Mostly everyone ignored Scott and Derek. It wasn't that they were purposely avoiding Derek but he didn't have anything to say and wasn't thought of. As the sun began to set Scott's heartbeat quickened. Malia and Kira stared at him.

"Scott" Malia asked? "What is it?"

"Nothing" Scott shouted. "There is nothing so everyone shut up." He immediately felt back and contracted into himself once again. They had left the desert and was now driving through thick woods. There wasn't a light in sight.

"We're not going to find a motel out here so I suggest we stop here" Lydia said.

"But it's not even dark" Scott shot back, a little too much desperation in his voice. He was ignored.

"We can pull off over there." Lydia said, pointing. Scot sat silently while the others set up camp. The sun had set by the time dinner was ready. They hadn't planned for an extra night so they ended up only having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Everything was a blur and the next thing he knew everyone was going to their tent.

"Stiles" Scott called jogging to the other boy. "I'm gonna sleep with you tonight. Is that ok?" Stiles nodded, deepening a frown. They climbed into a tent. Scott looked back to see Derek standing alone awkwardly. He tried not to feel guilty. He just needed time to think.

"Ok" stiles said sharply after closing the tent. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened" Scot moaned.

"Tell me or I'm asking Derek." Scott froze.

"Why would Derek know anything?"

"Oh come on Scott I'm not an idiot. I can tell…"

"Werewolf hearing" Scott hissed. I'll tell you but shut up and wait." Stiles nodded. They stared up at the top of the tent as Scott listened to each heartbeat slow to a steady pace. The only one still awake was Derek who was sitting out in the cold. He'd here everything they said but maybe that was for the best. Scott looked over at stiles and sighed.

"Ok tell me" Stiles hissed.

"Something happened." Scott muttered. "I did something."

"Did you hurt Derek?" Stiles interrupted.

"What No" Scott hissed. It was a lie though and Derek could hear it. He had hurt Derek. He'd hurt him when he left him in the back seat and again when he refused to talk to him. Stiles looked sadly at his confused best friend.

"Scott whatever it is I can help." Stiles said soothingly.

"No I don't think you can" Scott muttered. "I was with Derek in the car last night" He said quickly before Stiles could claim he'd be able to help. Stiles nodded. "I had a dream…. A vivid dream." Stiles looked confused. "I talked in my sleep and Derek herd." Stiles nodded.

"So you said something bad about Derek?"

"No. It's much worse. I had… well I had a sex dream." Stiles gasped. And Derek's heart missed a beat.

"So now he's angry at you" Stiles groaned, thinking he figured it out.

"No we kissed." Scott shot out. If stiles could look any more surprised he just did.

"I didn't know you rolled that way" Stiles muttered. "Not that I don't support you one hundred percent" He added in a single breath.

"I don't role that way" Ethan said.

"Then why did you and Derek kiss?"

"I don't know. I've never liked a guy before. I still don't like guys. Thinking about doing something with a guy is ewww."

"But you dreamed about it" Stiles pointed out.

"Yea I did" Scott agreed. "But for some reason Derek is different."

"Do you like him" Stiles asked, his voice serious.

"Truthfully I don't know." Derek shivered outside the tent at the blatant lie. Scott sighed. He needed to tell the truth. "Ok do know" he said.

"I thought so" Stiles said.

"I do like him. It's like how I felt about Alison" Scott whispered.

"Alison" Stiles shouted.

"Shut up or you'll wake everyone" Scott hissed.

"Sorry but really as much as Alison."

"I know" Scott sighed, looking at his best friend.

"Then what's the problem" Stiles asked. Scot stared at him like he was crazy. In all truth he really was a nut case.

"What's the problem" Scott hissed. "He's Derek freaken Hale."

"So?"

"He's Derek Hale. You know the brooding werewolf who's sure to come back after he remembers everything. Plus he's too old for me."

"He's like 16" Stiles said.

"No he's in his 20's."

"Not yet" Stiles said. Right now he's 16 so go out there and win him over.

"Are you seriously trying to set me up with Derek" Scott muttered.

"You're the one with feelings for him."

"God stiles shut up" Scott moaned, grabbing his head.

"Plus I know what your feelings are" Stiles said with an evil chuckle.

"Stiles don't" Scott warned.

"I know the feelings you have and I'm guessing most reside in your pants. So who's bottom him or you?"

"Stiles he can hear us" Scott hissed.

"Oh" stiles said looking guilty. "Derek who's bottom you or him?"

"Stiles" Scott shouted.

"I'm so sorry Scott. If you're angry with me I'll go bunk with Malia. Before Scott could say anything he was out of the tent. "He's all yours" Stiles said to Derek. The young Derek looked hesitantly at the tent before sitting back down. "Oh no you don't" Stiles growled. "Get your wolfy ass in there and make out with my best friend and yes that even sounds weird to me." Derek gave him a disgusted look but let himself be pushed in front of the tent. Stiles slapped him and the shoulder and said "Go get him tiger."

Reluctantly Derek opened the flap and stepped in out of the cold. "Hi" he mumbled, sitting cross legged as far from Scott as possible. "I can go if you want" he murmured.

"No you can stay. It's cold out there. You shouldn't have even been out there in the first place." Derek smiled his cute little smile. "Come lay down. Don't just sit there." Derek lay down wrapping himself in the blanket, making sure to be at least two feet from Scott. If Scott didn't want this than he wouldn't force it. He was his alpha and that meant he needed to protect and serve. "Derek" Scott said softly." Scott couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Yea" Derek said turning around. He was surprised as Scott closed the distance and took him in a kiss.

That night they actually slept for the first time since Derek had been rescued. Scot held Derek close as their eyes closed. It was a dreamless sleep for Scott and he was glad for that.


	2. Peter

Sorry it took me so long to write this. I hope the next one doesn't take so long. I've just had writers block for the last week and not just on this story. On all my stories. It's really surprising because that's never happened before. Well I'm done rambling. Hope you enjoy and please please review. I want your opinions and only got 1 review last time.

* * *

The jeep crossed the border to beacon hills just after the sky lost the final reds of sunset. Derek was sleeping in the front seat with Kira still driving. Derek had slept almost non-stop the whole day. It had to be something to do with ageing backwards Scott thought. He was always tired or sleeping.

"Should we see Deaton" Kira asked?

"Yea" Scott said. They stopped at a red light. "Wake him up." Kira reached over and shook the sleeping boy's shoulder. HE didn't stir. She tried again.

"Scott he's cold" She exclaimed. Scott reached over everyone to feel Derek.

"Get to the clinic now" He shouted. Kira stepped on the gas, running the red light and flying down the road. She weaved in between cars till she swerved onto a side street, leaving skid marks in her wake. They reached the clinic fast. Scot was out of the car and ripping open the passenger side door before the car was even off. He grabbed the boy in his arms and rushed into the clinic.

"Deaton" He yelled.

"Scott" Deaton asked, rushing into the room. He froze when he saw what he was carrying.

"Come. Hurry." He said, opening the gate for the wolves. They rushed in and Dr. Deaton pushed everything off an examination table.

"He's cold, really cold" Lydia said, holding Derek's hand."

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked, a hidden hope touching the edges of his voice. Stiles glanced up at him.

"I don't know" Dr. Deaton said too distracted to see any change in Scott.

"I think you overestimate my abilities" He said, shining a light in the boy's eyes. "I'm not sure if a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience."

"So what do we do with him" Stiles asked, glancing down at Derek.

"Until he wakes up probably not much." He said in a worried tone. "It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kat" Stiles stated.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is she won't be able to walk past that gate."

"Why would she want to do this to him" Lydia asked, grabbing hold of Derek's hand. Scott tried to hide his eyes flashing red. Stiles was once again the only one he noticed. He gave his best friend a nod.

"Knowing Kate it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her."

"And bad for everyone else" Stiles scoffs. Deaton nodded. Silence fell and Stiles cracked his neck. "You should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep. It's a school night." Scott rubbed his forehead and looked annoyed.

"You all need to start taking care of your own lives again."

"Someone should stay with you" Scott said in a voice not to be messed with. Everyone glanced at him oddly. Scott rarely used his alpha tone and never to Dr. Deaton. Deaton nodded.

"I'll stay" Lydia said. "My grades are fine, despite missing a few classes.

"I'm so not ok with this" Stiles said.

"Guys go" Lydia told them.

"Nooo" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving him" Scott said.

"You both should go sleep" Deaton Said.

"I will not leave him. I'm his alpha and that means it's my job to protect him."

"When was that decided" Malia asked harshly.

"Yea" Lydia asked, her tone suggesting she'd figured everything out. She watched him carefully as he talked, taking in every gesture. She could be better than a werewolf when it came to reading someone.

"We talked" Scott stated. "HE said he needed an alpha so I let him join the pack.

"Fine Scott and Lydia stay" Deaton said sternly. "Everyone else go home." There was some grumbling but the pack complied. Lidia touched Derek's face after the rest of them had left.

"Deaton can I talk to Scott alone" Lydia asked. The man nodded and left the room. "Scott why is Derek your beta" She asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"He said he needed an alpha." Scott stated, with no room to argue. But I anyone could argue it was Lydia.

"There's more." She said. "We all know Derek and he wouldn't join you just like that. Even being this young I know he wouldn't trust you. I can see in his eyes when he looks at any of us that he doesn't trust us, but when he looks at you there's none of that doubt or fear."

"You would make a good werewolf" Scott sighed. He's get nowhere lying to Lydia.

"So what happened" She asked?

"We kissed" Scott told her, never breaking eye contact. Lydia chuckled.

"That's what I thought."

"What do you mean that's what you thought" Scott grumbled walking to the other side of the room.

"Scott you look at him like you did Alison" She said. Scott visibly flinched at the name. "Scott it wasn't your fault" She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know" Scott lied. Lydia didn't believe him though. She ignored it because that conversation never helped anything.

"Do you want to talk about it" She asked?

"No."

"Ok. But I'm here she said" in a surprisingly sweet tone.

Scott sat awake the entire night, long after Deaton went upstairs and Lydia fell asleep. His mind was spinning. Everything was crazy. Nothing made sense anymore. He didn't like guys let alone Derek. He always liked girls. There was Alison and no Kira. They weren't really dating yet but they were going to. It seemed that way at least. Now he just felt awkward around her. He felt awkward around everyone. He needed to fix it fast. An alpha can't feel uncomfortable around his pack. It drives them apart and they fall easier. Scott considered talking to Deaton but decided against it. It didn't feel like the right thing to talk about. They weren't friendly like that. The man walking downstairs caught Scott's attention.

"I'm just here to see how he's doing" He said. Deaton could feel the protectiveness that had formed between the two. He was shocked. It was even more protective than Stiles. He stood beside Derek and felt for a pulse.

"How's he doing" Scott asked, walking over to the examination table.

"His heart rate is alarmingly high" Deaton said.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked, unconsciously taking hold of the other boy's hand. "He's a lot warmer." Deaton turned to Scott.

"Scott I'm going to try something. I want you to keep holding his hand if that's ok." Scott nodded twice. The man grabbed a scalpel and cut a line slowly down Derek's arm. The wound healed almost immediately.

"That looks like it healed really fast" Scott said.

"Unusually fast" Deaton said.

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure… Lets try something else" Deaton said with a newfound vigor. "Grab me a five millimeter syringe. Top Drawer." Scott let go of Derek's hand and rushed to the cabinet. Deaton followed a sorted through some chemicals in the counter. A claw moved behind them. The two turned to see Derek sitting up on the metal counter.

"Derek" Scott said hesitantly to the almost wolfed out boy, his eyes glowing bright blue and breathing deeply.

"Derek are you alright?" Deaton asked.

"Derek" Scot tried to say again but was cut off from a piercing Scream filling the room. Derek grabbed his head and growled.

"Run" Lydia screamed. Deaton moved just before claws slashed at his throat. He screamed as they cut his arm.

Lydia ran to the man's side. "Scott" She yelled at the alpha. Scot made a run for the door.

"No" Deaton yelled. Scott skidded to a stop, his eyes glowing.

"He's confused. Wait. We will find him but if you go now you'll only get hurt or end up hurting him." Scott's brow crinkled in thought.

"No. I need to find him." Scott said before running out the door.

"Call the others" Deaton said. Lydia nodded and pulled out her phone.

Stiles and Kira drove to the clinic going as fast as the speed limit would allow. When they got there they found Lydia bandaging Deaton's wounds.

"What happened" Stiles asked?

"And where's Scott?" Kira asked? Lydia sighed.

"He ran after Derek." Lydia said.

"Derek woke up and was confused. I don't think he recognized any of us. He tried to kill me and ran. Scott followed soon after."

"We need to find them or Scott could get hurt" Kira gasped.

"so if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared where do you go" Stiles ask?

"A wolf goes back to its den." Kira said. "But Derek lived in a loft."

"No when he was a teenager." Stiles corrected her.

"The hale house" Lydia gasped.

"He wouldn't remember the fire" Deaton said. "It wouldn't have happened yet." Kira gave a scared look.

* * *

Scott followed Derek's sent, running through the forest, paying no attention to anyone that could be watching. He was focused completely on one goal. Keep Derek safe. He reached the fence breathing heavily. Derek ran faster than a beta should. The no trespassing sign was on the ground and there was a hole in the fence, cut by claws. He walked into the closed off area, remembering Derek might even remember him. The teen was sitting on a pile of wood leaning on a stick. Scott couldn't see his face but he could smell the salty tears. He was giving off a terrible scent that made Scott's heart pang.

"Derek" Scott called, gently, walking closer.

"What happened to my house" He whispered. Scott strained to hear it even with his enhanced hearing. "Where's my family where's my mother" he said louder." He turned his head. Scott had been right. His eyes were red and tears threatened to fall again. Scott felt his own heart sink.

Scott sighed and sat down next to him. "It's a long story" he said.

"Tell it" Derek hissed, his eyes turning blue. Scott nodded. Someone had to tell him. It was going to hurt but he needed to know.

"There was a…" Scott started.

"Hey you two" A police officer called, walking through the gate. Scott looked over his shoulder but Derek ignored them. "Sorry but you can't be here." Derek glared at them.

"Hey dumbass you ever hear of no trespassing" the second one said.

"We were just going" Scott said, nodding. "Come on Derek."

"No I'm not" Derek growled. "This is my house." Scott grabbed his arm to shut him up.

"Nobody's been her for years, kid. Now get the hell out of here." He went to grab him but Derek stood, grabbing the deputy's arm and squeezing. He smelled of pure rage and confusion, now using all his strength to try and crush bone.

"Hold on just take it easy" the second man said.

"Derek let go" Scott yelled. The other boy turned and growled.

"Hey don't" Scott yelled, surprising Derek. The man shoved his Taser into Derek's back, making him scream.

"Stand down" The first cop shouted. Scott growled his eyes flashing red. He ran forward, ramming into the cop and throwing him off Derek. Scott turned but felt electricity shoot through his body. Everything went black.

Scott woke up cuffed to a seat in the police office. Derek was next to him and smelled on the verge of tears. He could hear the men who arrested them talking, one on the computer.

"I ran this kid's prints eight times. This is all that comes up.

"Derek Hale" he asked?

"Did you say Hale?" Officer Stilinski said walking into the room. He glanced at the screen and then up at the two boys. He squinted his eyes and sighed.

"I'll handle this" he said to the officers. He exhaled and took off their handcuffs. Scott nodded for Derek to follow. They walked into the sheriff's office and were given an exasperated look by the man. "I want you to be honest with me. Absolutely and completely honest. Have you been time traveling?" Scott held back a laugh and Derek looked confused.

"Hang on what?" Scott asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"Because if time travel is real, you know what I'm done, I'm out." The sheriff groaned. "You'll be driving me to Eichen House" he said jabbing a finger at himself.

"We found him like this" Scott said pointing to Derek. The door slammed open and Stiles came running in gasping for breath.

"Scott" he gasped. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Stiles" his father growled. "Close the door."

"What's going on?" Stiles asked after quietly shutting the door.

"That's what I want to know" The older man said.

"How did he get like this" He said, gesturing rapidly to Derek.

"We found him like this" Stiles said.

"Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth" he shouted.

"No we found him buried in a tomb of wolfs bane… in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town destroyed by an earthquake." Scott sighed and shook his head.

"You told me you were camping" Mr. Stilinski shouted, looking crazy. Scott rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"Yea we were…. In Mexico"

"Derek's been aged backwards he can't remember anything." Scott interrupted, before a fight could break out. "He can't be here. There'll be questions to why a kid has the same fingerprints as Derek Hale." Mr. Stilinski sighed.

"I'm going to get crap for this but I'll let the two of you go" He said. "But I need to trust you nothing like this'll happen again."

"We promise" Scott nodded, putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder. He moved his had to Derek's wrist and pulled him out of the office. A few officers stared at them but gave no objections to the three teens leaving.

"Do we trust him" Derek asked quietly after they were outside.

"That's my dad" Stiles said, glaring at Derek. He was ignored by Derek turning to Scott.

"Yes we trust him" he said.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"I need to talk to someone" Scott said. "Stiles you take Derek to my house and stay there,"

"No." Derek growled. "I'm not leaving you." Scott took hold of Derek's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I need to go alone. I need you to go with Stiles and stay at my house." Derek frowned.

"I'm only doing this because you're my alpha" Derek grumbled. Scott frowned. He released Derek's shoulders but moved his left hand to the other boy's cheek.

"I don't want you to do something because I'm your alpha" Scott told him. "I want you to do it because you trust me." They stared into each other's completely human eyes knowing that their roles could never change. Derek answered to Scott and protected him with his life. His will was Scott's alone. It was what Scott despised most about being an alpha. The bond would always be there, even without a command.

"I do trust you" Derek told him, moving his hand to also rest on Scott's cheek. "But I don't want to be left in the dark."

"I understand" Scott told him. "But right now I have to leave and you have to go with Stiles." Derek nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Lydia and Kira pulled into the gas station, a little out of the ways. They'd planned to meet up with Stiles but Lydia had decided to stop.

"This is a horrible plan" Lydia stated, unbuckling herself from her expensive car. Kira brethed and gave her a worried look. "But we've had worse" Lydia added in a sing-song tone. "Like yesterday in Mexico."

"About that" Kira said, looking down at her hands. "Remember how we were in the club and you and Scott were tied up to electric cables?"

"Vividly" Lydia said, nodding her head.

"I know" She looked down shyly again. "I guess I'm trying to ask is if my hand was on the dial connected to you and I had to turn it up to ten…"

"Would I be angry" Lydia finished.

"Yea" Kira breathed out.

"No" Lydia said. "Because I knew you had no choice. Exactly like Scott knows, and if you're worried about him just remember, you're a katana-wielding badass kitsune." Kira smiled. "And he couldn't be more into you." Kira broke out into an even bigger smile. "Now" Lydia said, getting out of the car. "Grab a card from the visor so we can fill up… Uh Beacon Hills Credit Union." She closed the door and walked away.

Kira took a moment to close her eyes. Scott was into her. It was an amazing thought. She'd known it but it felt better when someone else said it. She really wanted to ask him out but was too shy. It was surprising. She'd gone against evil creatures and became a powerful supernatural being but she was still scared to talk to Scott. Every time she saw him her heart raced and she couldn't think. Snapping out of her thoughts she reached up to the visor.

"Does this many cards mean you have good credit or bad" She asked herself. She grabbed a card and glanced down at the dashboard. They had a full tank.

"Lydia" She called, stepping out of the car and walked to the front. "Lydia?" She asked again. Lydia was standing stark still and staring into what looked like a bathroom. Her eyes were wide and she looked worried. "Lydia" She called jogging over to her. "Are you ok? Lydia?"

"Don't look" Lydia whispered, not taking her eyes off whatever she was looking at. Kira turned and gasped. She grabbed her mouth and keeled over. Lydia didn't even seem to notice the vomiting sounds behind her. She felt drawn to the body. It was terrible and terrifying but it felt like she needed to be there. Every surface was splattered with blood, the walls floor and ceiling all cover in red.

* * *

It was dark when Scott drove up to Peter's apartment building. He groaned internally when he saw the one person he didn't want to be here.

"What're you doing here" Scott asked, taking off his helmet. Malia stood firm in front of him, not showing any intent to back down. She couldn't be here. He hadn't told her Peter was her dad. Not even Peter knew.

"I heard you were coming to talk to peter and since Lydia tells me he's basically Satan in a V-neck, I figured you shouldn't be alone."

"I can handle Peter" Scott told her in a strong voice.

"You can handle him better with me" She said, turning toward the building with a hair flip." The two walked up the stairs to a big metal door. Scott grabbed one edge and pulled it open without knocking. The walked down the stairs into the huge, plane main room

"What's wrong with you" Malia asked, staring straight forward.

"Nothing" Scott mumbled unconvincingly.

"Your heart is pounding like crazy. Are you nerves?" She asked. I have to talk to Peter and make sure you don't find out the truth."

"He's just bad at introductions" A voice said from behind them. Malia whipped around to stare at a man in his mid-40's sitting calmly on a couch reading.

"Peter" Scott said quietly. "This is Malia." He watched as the older man's eyes grew wide and a rare emotion of shock crossed his face. Peter stood and looked at her from across the room, composing his face.

"Beautiful eyes" He told her. "Did you get them from your father" he asked, tilting his head to the side and squinting at her.

"Mother" She responded, giving him a confused and disturbed look.

"Interesting" he said. Scott glanced between the two knowing they could hear his heart pounding at one-hundred miles an hour. "Anyway" he said in a less curious voice. "I'm sure they told you a lot about me."

"The homicidal killing spree came up" Malia said.

"Well we're all works in progress" Peter chuckled.

"Well when you progress to your next killing spree why don't you make sure they all stay dead." She said in a sassy voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you know about people being turned by a scratch" Scott asked, breaking up their conversation.

"Did you scratch someone Scott" He asked, just a tint of surprise in his voice. Scott shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Claws have to go pretty deep."

"But it's possible" Scott said to the retreating form. "Like if you clawed out someone's throat?"

"Well yea" he sighed. "It's possible but it's beyond rare. We're talking one in a…" realization struck. "million" he growled.

* * *

As the conversation between werewolves went on stiles, opened the door to his best friend's house. "We're gonna sit quietly. We're not going to call or talk to anyone." Stiles commanded.

"Can I talk to you" Derek asked.

"No" Stiles said.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Can I talk to him" Derek asked pointing to Scott's dad who was holding a bag of groceries and sporting a confused look. Stiles gasped silently.

"Are you getting taller" he asked, gesturing rapidly with his hands.

"What're you guys doing here" Mr. McCall asked?

"Waiting for Scott" Derek said, glancing at Stiles.

"So am I. We're supposed to have dinner" he said. "I brought extra are you hungry?"

"Yea" Derek smiled feeling relived for the first time that day.

"No" Stiles interrupter, getting a glare from the other teen. "We're not hungry."

"No I'm starving" Derek said."

"Neither of us are hungry. Thanks though."

"Ok. Well if you're not hungry Stiles, your friend can still eat."

"Miguel" Stiles interrupted Derek. "It's my cousin Miguel… from Mexico." Derek glared at him again. Scott's father proceeded to ask the boy in question something in Spanish. Stiles sighed when Derek answered back in the same language.

"Fantastic" Scott's dad smiled. "Eggroll?"

"Hell yea" Derek smiled widely.

"Ha fantastic, eggroll" Stiles laughed awkwardly. The three sat down at the dining room table and dug into their Chinese food.

"Mr. McCall you're an FBI agent" Derek said, looking down at the badge lying on the table.

"He's a low level" Stiles said, worried about the direction their conversation was going.

"So do you investigate murders" he asked, ignoring the other boy.

"Sometimes, if it's a federal crime."

"What about fires?"

"Oh my god. I wonder where Scott is" Stiles said loudly with food in his mouth. He knew this was trouble. He had half a mind to drag the stupid boy straight through the door and lock him in the garage. But he was pretty sure that would cause some questions.

"What kind, what kind of fires" He asked?

"Huh" Stiles said loudly grabbing his phone to text Scott. If he didn't get his wolfy ass here right now they were screwed.

"Do you know anything about the Hale fire" Derek asked? The man looked at him long and hard.

"Oh I forgot you need to help me with my paper" Stiles said loudly, grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him up the stairs.

"What no I…" Derek complained but was silenced by an elbow to the rib. The teen was roughly pushed into Scott's room.

"Stay" Stiles said, trying to close the door. Derek growled and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Stiles grunted as he was thrust against the wall.

"Ok I didn't lie" Stiles grunted. "I omitted certain truths, vital truths now that I think about it."

"I don't want to talk to you" Derek growled, releasing Stiles. "I want to talk to the alpha. I want to talk to Scott."

"Ok I'm just going to call him. I'll go downstairs. You don't move." He shut the door, his heart rushing. "And I thought adult Derek was bad" He said to himself. "Now we have a sour-wolf with raging teenage hormones. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"Can't anyone in this town stay dead" Peter growled, slamming his hands down on the table.

"I think they were hoping you would" Malia snapped.

"Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek into a teenager again?" Scott asked.

"What color were his eyes" Peter asked?

"Blue" Scott said.

"After Page" He muttered to himself. "Which could mean around the time he first met Kate."

"Derek and Kate knew each other" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You weren't the first wolf to climb into a hunter's bed." He said starting to pace the room. "Ok Derek went to the site of the house thinking it was still there, right?"

"Yea" Scott said. "He doesn't remember the fire.

"But if he doesn't remember the fire than he doesn't remember it was Kate that set it."

"So what does that mean" Malia asked.

"Kate didn't just take him back to a teenager" he sighed. "She… She took him back to age where he still knew her. When he still trusted her." Scott's phone rang making Malia jump.

"Instinct" She growled at the men staring at her.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, putting the phone to his ear.

"Scott you have to get here. Derek's a walking time bomb. He asked your dad about the Hale fire. He's not even trying to hide who he is."

"Where is he now" Scott asked. "Is he safe?"

"Yea. He's in your bedroom. He'll be perfectly fine. You know I'm starting to miss the old Derek." He grumbled.

"We can't worry about that now" Scott said. We think Kate's coming to find him."

"Why would Kate be coming to find him" He asked?

"We think" Scott started before being interrupted.

"You know I think you're right" Stiles said. "They went out your window."

"What" Scott yelled? Stiles stay there." The line went dead as Scott hung up. "Kate got him." Not needing further instruction the two others ran to the door.

"Wait" Scott shouted.

"For what" Peter shouted back, eyes glowing blue. "Kate's out there twisting her way into Derek's head yet again. We need to find her."

"All we need's a sent" Malia added.

"But that could take hours" Scott told them. "If we wanna get ahead of her we've gotta find out where she's going."

"Not to underestimate my own cognitive faculties but we're not exactly geniuses hear."

"Then maybe we should call one" the alpha smirked.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

As Scott and his pack rushed to find a way to find Derek, the boy was walking calmly down a side street with a girl he had once thought he loved.

"Kate" Derek started.

"We can't talk now" She said to him. "Wait. We're still too close to earshot."

"But why do we have to sneak out?" Derek asked stopping in his tracks. "Kate I want answers." The woman turned with a sad smile on her face.

"Derek" She whispered, coming in close to him. "You need to trust me." She moved her hand to rest on the boy's cheek. "You were being tricked. Those aren't good people."

"What do you mean" Derek asked, backing out of the touch. He couldn't tell if she was lying. Her heart had been at an odd pace since she had come to Scott's room.

"Derek, please trust me" she said. "I know you can't remember but we were in love" she whispered, faking a terribly sad expression.

"You're lying" Derek said, sounding more like he was convincing himself. Kate was thrown off.

"Why would you think that? We never fell out of love." Derek shook his head. He remembered when he realized he didn't love Kate. He thought he did but then he saw Sam. The moment the boy had walked into his history class his heart shot to a million miles an hour. He was sure every one of his siblings could hear it. He started to notice small things about himself. He realized why he had never taken their relationship to the next level. Everyone thought they did but he only let them think that. Kate tried to get him into her bed on multiple occasions but the idea just wasn't appealing. Then there was the way his entire body would blush when he was in the locker rooms before and after Lacrosse practice. It had taken one week to realize he was gay and another to get the courage to tell Kate. The last thing he remembered was making the decision to break up with her.

"We're not together" He said more convincingly.

"Derek fine if you don't believe me" Kate said more angrily, "but I had to get you out of there. That alpha is bad."

"You're wrong" He shouted, surprising both of them with his anger. "Scott is a good alpha. I've never seen anyone like him. He has a pure heart and will risk his life to save anyone, even the people he doesn't like."

"It's a lie" Kate growled.

"No Kate. You're the one that's lying and I'm going back." He turned on his heels and walked away. There was an animalistic growl behind him and the next thing he saw was the pavement.

"You're going to get me what I want or I'll rip your throat out." She growled.

"No" He growled, hissing in pain.

"It's nothing much" She chuckled. "Take me to the vault and give me the Triskelion."

"That's it. That's all you want" He gasped.

"Yes" She hissed, pulling him to his feet. "Now will you go quietly or do I have to keep my claws to your throat. Derek growled.

"I'll take you."

"That's my boy" She said sweetly, removing the claws from his throat. He walked slowly, watching through his peripheral vision. The human would of realized he's gone by now and if Scott was close by maybe he could track his sent. They soon left the side streets and headed for a long brick building.

"Why would your family build a vault under a high school" Kate asked as they approached the sigh in front of the school.

"The vault was here first." He turned to the sign and whipped out his claws. Kate hissed and pulled out hers. "Calm down" He said rolling his eyes. He stuck them into a circular design on the side and turned it like a dial. Kate smiled as the sign spun, revealing a set of stairs.

"You first" She said.

The room bellow was small but tall. There were metal shelves against each wall, holding a verity of items.

"Get it" She hissed. Derek scowled and went to a small wooden box. He handed her a small wooded circle, designed with a druid symbol.

"This is it?" She asked, incredulously.

* * *

"This way" Peter yelled as they ran up the steps toward school. Malia stopped dead and sniffed the air.

"Did you catch a sent "Scott asked, hopefully?

"It's the same one" she said, looking scared. "The same one as Mexico." She cleansed around gasping in air trying to pinpoint the small that seemed to engulf them completely. "It smells like it's everywhere" She gasped, whipping her head at Scott.

"What's she talking about" Peter asked?

"One of them came after us in the church." Scott said.

"And one on the road" Malia said. "It couldn't have followed us here?" Malia said to Scott.

"But they could have been brought by Kate." A rumbled growl echoed off the school's walls, followed by a clanking of bones.

"Oh I've heard that sound before" Peter moaned. "Did it have an animal scull" He asked them? "A human wearing a scull over its face?"

"I think so" Malia said more timidly.

"What are they" Scott asked?

"Berserkers" He growled. A fearsome form approached them. It was huge, much larger than any normal human and wore a skull on its head. Its body was covered in armor made from bones of animals and possibly human. It growled again, this time louder. Malia moved forward ready to strike but was pulled back." Are you crazy?" Peter growled.

"It's just one of them" she said, a smile crossing her lips.

"Yea that means we have a chance" He said.

"To beat them?"

"To survive" he said, turning and running up the steps. The two teens glanced up the steps and back to the beast.

"Run" Scott yelled. They took off in the direction of the other wolf, the beast only steps behind. They moved as fast as they could across the grass. They slid around a corner, before stopping in their tracks. A second beast, clinking its bones stood in their path. They turned and ran up steps to the second floor of the school. Malia scream. The second berserker jumped from the roof and landed at the top of the steps, trapping them.

Scott jumped, bouncing off a pillar and landing behind one. His eyes glowed red and he jumped, swiping at its chest. A loud clang sounded from the impact of bone to claw. Scott gasped. There wasn't even a scratch. He continued, putting all his force into each strike, the creature dodging every one. It grabbed his head and banged it against the pillar. He could vaguely hear Malia fighting beside him but everything was blurry and a buzzing rang in his ears.

* * *

Back in the vault a growl sounded from far away. "That was Scott" Derek yelled.

"I believe it was" Kate chuckled. "It appears he's met my friends."

"And very nice friends it seems" Peter chuckled, walking down the steps. "This was quite the elaborate plan." Kate took her eyes from Derek to focus on the bigger threat. Derek took his chance and sprinted across the vault, speeding past his uncle and up the stairs. He could hear the distant sounds of a fight. He could here growling and what sounded like metal against bone.

"Kira" Someone shouted, causing Derek to quicken his pace. He heard something soft hit the ground hard. It had to be that girl. When they came into view his heart rate increased. It wasn't out of fear or even adrenalin. He saw Scott sitting on the floor injured and scared. He let his mind go blank and felt strength radiate through him. He sliced at one creature, moving faster than he ever had before. He dodged two blows and flipped, bringing his leg to the one's chest. It staggered back and the other one went in for a swipe. He dodged every move and saw Scott staring at him in shock. It filled him with more power. He flipped over the other, to land behind. He went to kick out its leg but a horn sounded from somewhere else on the grounds. The beasts turned and ran, not glancing back. Derek stood, and stared at everyone's shocked faces.

"Your eyes" Scott gasped realizing the boy didn't know. "They're yellow. Derek grabbed his face and gasped. Meanwhile Peter was just managing to get up, the smoke dissipating enough for his lungs to work. The safe was open and all the money was gone.


	3. Kira

Im so sorry this took so long. I've been so busy. I'll have the next one posted by Wednesday. I promise. Please review

* * *

Scott lay awake on his bed trying to sleep. It was already two in the morning and he couldn't bring himself to sleep. His mind was whizzing with a thousand thoughts, most of them about a certain teenage werewolf. Not all of them were good though. Derek's family had been on his mind for the last three hours. How was he going to tell Derek they were dead? Was it even his place? Maybe Peter should tell him. That's a scary thought though. Peter isn't the most sensitive person and that might not go well with a fragile teen. Scott once again closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else, anything that would help clear his mind.

There was a tap on the window, making Scott jump out of bed. Derek sat on the roof staring in at him. Tears were falling from his face and his eyes were flashing between brown and neon blue.

"Derek" Scott said, rushing to the window.

"Scott" Derek whimpered jumping through the open window into his arms. Derek pulled Scott as close as he could and cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh its ok" Scott whispered, rubbing Derek's back.

"Scott" Derek whimpered through his tears. "They're dead. My family's dead." Scott's body went rigid. Peter must have told him.

"I'm so sorry" Scott whispered, slowly moving towards his bed, not releasing Derek once.

"C-can I stay here tonight" Derek asked, his eyes glowing blue. Scott could feel claws digging into his skin.

"Of course" Scott said. "You'll never have to ask." He sat the two of them down on the side of his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Derek shook his head. "Do you want to just lay down?" He nodded. "Ok" Scott said soothingly. They lay down, Scott pulling the covers over both of them. "Try to sleep." They huddled together intertangled in a tight ball. Derek shivered for another half hour until his breathing finally softened and his heart steadied into a slow pace. Scott watched, frowning at the sleeping form. He looked so happy when he's asleep but he'll go through hell the moment he wakes up. He'll have to go through everything that hie did all those years ago. Scott only hoped he could make it easier somehow. With those thoughts he drifted off.

"Scott time to wake up" Mrs. McCall said, banging on the door. "Come on Scott. You already skipped school for that camping trip. You can't be late. She sighed and shook her head. A groan sounded from her son's room and she raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like Scott. "Stiles" She sighed through the door. "You can come over but could you please tell me first. I thought we talked about this." When there was no answer she opened the door. "Oh" She squeaked taking in the scene in front of her.

Scott and some other boy lay on his bed, Scott's arm place protectively around the other. The blankets had come slightly off showing their legs tangled together, the other boy still in jeans and shoes. She cleared her throat. "Scott" She called again. Two glowing blue eyes opened, startling her. The boy looked shocked and scared. He flinched back and ended up falling to the floor.

"Huh" Scott grunted opening his eyes. "Mom" he asked? "Oh god did I oversleep?"

"Scott" She said sternly, putting her hands to her hips. Scott looked confused. Mrs. McCall sighed internally and gestured with her head to the boy behind the bed.

"Oh Derek" Scott said, looking surprised. "I'm sorry mom. He came in late and..." He faded off seeing his mom's expression.

"Derek who?" She asked. Scott should know not to act like this. She never even met this boy and he's treating it like she was supposed to know immediately who he was. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Derek Hale"

"Derek Hale" She asked loudly turning her head to look at the boy no longer hiding. "That's not Derek Hale."

"It's a long story" Scott said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Scott explain" She said angrily.

"Derek can you wait downstairs" Scott asked in a soft tone. When he got a scared look in return Scott placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "This'll only be a second" He promised. Derek nodded and reluctantly slumped out of the room.

"Scott how is that Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"We rescued him from an Aztec temple down in Mexico. Kate turned him into a teenager he would still trust her. She wanted something from the Hale vault. We ended up attacking her but she got away and we don't know if that's permanent but Deaton's trying to find a way to bring him back." Scott rushed in one breath. He gasped for air and stared at the ground.

"You went to Mexico" She shouted. "I thought you were camping.

"We were" Scott murmured. "But we needed to go to Mexico. We had to save Derek." He blinked a few times and settled on staring at his mom's shoes.

"Ok" she sighed. "I wish you would have at least told me the truth." Scott's head whipped up to meet hers.

"You're a lot less shocked than the sheriff" Scott said. Mellissa chuckled.

"I'm not shocked about anything anymore" She chuckled. "Now for the important question. Why was he in your bed?" Scott's face turned beat red.

"ummm… well…. He was upset… and we're kind of… ummm… He doesn't remember anything from when he was an adult and he just found out about his family." Scott stuttered, fidgeting around. Melissa glanced sadly at the door.

"But why did he come here?" She asked. Scott gave no reply. "Scott I just saw you and another boy sharing the same bed and it was definitely not like the times stiles slept with you" She said, also turning red when she heard herself. "You know what I mean" she added.

"We're something" Scott said, his eyes glazing over. "We're something" he repeated more to himself.

"Are you dating?" She asked.

"I don't know" Scott sighed. Yes mom we're together but not dating. At least I don't think we're dating. I don't know." His mom face changed to an unreadable expression.

"Scott why didn't you tell me" she asked softly. "Are you gay or bi ."

"I'm straight mom" Scott said, blushing even darker. She looked at him skeptically. "I am" he shouted, not angrily but forcefully. She still didn't look satisfied. "Except for Derek." Scott said softer. I don't like other guys but for some reason Derek is different. Mom the last time I felt like this was with Allison." Melissa smiled at her son.

"Hurry up or you'll be late" she chuckled, turning to go. "Oh yes" she said in the doorway. "No more sharing a bed and if he's staying here I need to know. Understand?"

"Yes" Scott moaned.

"Good now hurry up."

* * *

As Scott was waking up Kira was leaving to walk to school. She was exited. She was always exited to see Scott and even more so today after what Lydia had said. Scott liked her and she was going to make her move. She had to stop acting like a scared little girl and take charge of the situation. She was a badass Kitsune and she was going to land herself a werewolf. But the moment she walked into the driveway she was ripped from her thoughts. There on the front lawn was a for sale sign.

"Mom" she yelled, ripping the sing from the ground in a feat of strength that bordered on werewolf. "What is this" she hissed, storming back into the front room.

"A for sale sign. It lets people know your house is for sale" She said calmly. Kira swore she could feel lighting shooting from her ears as if in a cartoon.

"I thought you were gonna talk to her" her father said.

"Kira we told you this was temporary" her mother said, switching from a smile to a frown and then back.

"That was after you told me I was a Kitsune and had to destroy a dark spirt by stabbing and killing one of the few friends I made in this town" She cried.

"And you didn't have to" the older woman said happily. "I call that a win.

"We're not going back to New York" Kira said, sounding desperate to her own ears.

"Why would we stay?"

"Because… Well dad's a very important teacher at our high school."

"In New York I was a professor at Colombia" He said from behind her.

"You'll make new friends" her mother said.

"Not like these. You don't know them like I do. Lydia, Stiles, Malia" She said.

"And Scott" her mother asked?

"Who" Kira whispered. She was so stupid she thought to herself. She just dug herself into a deeper grave.

"He wasn't your first boyfriend and he won't be your last." She said calmly. She smiled at her daughter before leaving the room with her husband.

"He's not my boyfriend" She sighed. She felt every ounce of confidence drain from her body.

* * *

Scott took off on his motorcycle, rushing to school. He only had five minutes till class and he knew he was going to be at least twenty minutes late. He'd blame it on Derek but he really didn't want to.

He arrived in his English class fifteen minutes late, having drove twice the speed limit on the last mile to school.

"Scott McCall" The teacher said loudly as he entered the room. "It's nice you were able to find the time to join us. As a high school student I understand you're a very busy person."

"I'm sorry" Scott said. He made his way to his desk, plopping down next to Stiles who gave him a funny look. The teacher sighed, seaming conflicted. Mr. Dells was always strict with his punishments.

"Because this is your first offence" he sighed ruefully. "And have been an exemplary student for this year, I will let you off with a warning." The entire class's mouths dropped open. "But because of this warning the next time you are late you will receive three week's detention" He added quickly. And that's the catch Scott thought to himself. Hopefully Derek wouldn't keep him up late again. That thought stiffed up some unwanted but very good thoughts that he shouldn't be distracted by. Scott thankfully made it through class without sprouting a problem in his pants.

As the bell rang Stiles stood up and literally grabbed Scott's wrist and dragged him into the hall. "Why were you late" Stiles whisper-yelled. "You're never late."

"Derek kept me up last night" Scott explained. Stiles smirked.

"No not like that" Scott yelled, drawing attention. "Peter told him about his family and he came to my place. He stayed the night."

"You shared a bed" Stiles asked, smugly.

"Shut up Stiles" Scott grumbled. "We have another problem.

"The new kid?" Stiles asked.

"Yea."

"He's too good isn't he" Stiles commented.

"Yea" Scott repeated.

"Supernatural?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe." Scott told him. "We have lacrosse with him after school so we'll confront him then."

"Before or after?" Stiles asked.

"Before. But we'll need to be discrete. If we're wrong we don't want him to know about us."

"You mean you" Stiles said, hidden envy in his voice."

"Yea" Scott said, confused, by Stiles' scent.

* * *

As the boys talked Malia walked down the hall, watching from the corner of her eyes. She hadn't been human long, not even a year and she couldn't seem to get over some habits. She was constantly watching and listening for a predator and felt the coyote in her ready to protect her from any threat. That meant she always seemed on the verge of shifting.

Her thoughts distracted her until she walked into the room. She stiffened when she the numbers and letters on the board. The animal inside her stirred and she turned to run away. Math might not be alive but it was definitely a predator.

"No" stiles said softly, grabbing her gently by the shoulders and leading her into the room. For a split second she considered throwing him across the hall and making a run for it but the human in her kept her grounded.

"But I hate Math. It's pointless" She said to Stiles.

"It's School. Math is essential" he told her.

"For what" She countered.

"For tipping at restaurants" he said. Lydia turned and sighed, giving him the your stupid face.

"And less important things like medicine, economy, engineering" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Tipping" Stiles said. The teacher walked in, stopping Lydia's lecture.

Malia zoned out staring at the board in fear. She'd take on a mountain lion any day if she could get out of this.

"I'd like volunteers for the board" The teacher called. "Lydia, Malia..." If any other names were called Malia didn't hear them.

"Um I didn't volunteer" She said calmly.

"Now, to the board" the teacher said, gesturing to it. Malia turned to stiles for help but only got a big smile and two thumbs up. She growled, holding herself together. She hesitantly made her way to the board and stared at the equation. Her heart beat rose dramatically and sweat formed on her forehead.

"Didn't you go over the notes I gave you" Lydia asked quietly?

"I didn't understand them" She said. Lydia glanced behind them to the teacher who was bent over a desk helping a student. "X equals twenty-six" She whispered. Malia exhaled, and put her chalk back to the board. "And sweetheart" Lydia said turning completely to look at the coyote. "Put away the claws"

Malia quickly pulled her claws back. She really really hated math. Behind her Stile's phone buzzed. He fumbled to get it out without anyone seeing. The text was from his dad.

* * *

"An axe murderer?" Kira asked as she walked down the hallway with Scott.

"A family murdering axe murderer" Stiles said rushing up behind them.

"I already heard" Scott said.

"Wait what? You did, how?" Stiles asked.

"My mom called me before I could see it on the news."

"Perfect let's go" Stiles said. He turned on his heels and walked away.

"Whoa whoa" Scott said.

"What?" Stiles asked, throwing his hands around.

"We have econ in five minutes" Scott said opening his locker.

"Did you not hear about the family murdering Axe murderer." he asked incredulously

"Your dad's the sheriff" Scott said. "They want us to stay out of it."

"Were not going to do anything" Stiles scoffed.

"Maybe we should let the adults handle it" Kira said, agreeing with Scott and not just because she wanted him to like her. He looked between the two of them splutring for words.

"So the two of you just want sit in school, go to class?" he asked. "Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." He left them.

"See you at try outs" Scott called. His only reply was Stiles flinging his arms around. "Oh so you know that thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Yea" she said.

"Yea could we talk later after try outs? It won't take too long."

"Um I. Shure" she smiled. "Great see you then" She said smiling. Here it comes she thought. You're a badass Kitsune. Now show it. She leaned in and touched her lip's to Scott's, not waiting for a reaction before running to class.

Scott stood there gaping. "Oh God"

* * *

Stiles stood leaning against the Gym locker looking at Scott.

"She kissed me" Scott told him. "It was our first kiss.

"She kissed you" he said surprises.

"She did but she didn't" Scott mumbled.

"On the lips" Stiles asked. Scott nodded, banging his forehead into his locker. "Was there tongue" he asked. Scott glared at him

"No. It was so fast. It didn't even last a second. She just kissed me and walked away."

"Chase. She gave you a chased kiss." He said. "What about Derek?" he asked jumping strait to the point.

"I don't like her" Scott hissed.

"But you did" Stiles said. "You were totally and completely in love with her.

"I know" Scott banged his head into the locker again. "I did but I like Derek now. I haven't felt this way since Allison. Kira's great but I don't love her."

"Are you sure" Stiles asked, staring intently at his friend.

"I don't know" He finally said. It's so confusing and weird. I don't know what to do." He grabbed locker door to calm himself.

"You do" Stiles said.

"I don't."

"You have to. Just tell me two things. How do you feel about Derek?

"I think I love him" Scott sighed.

"Do you like Kira just as much?"

"No. I like her but it's not like Derek."

"Then that's it" Stiles said enthusiastically. "You like Derek more so Kira shouldn't be a problem. Just tell her you don't feel the same way.

"Maybe I should text her."

"No. No with the texts" the human sighed. Coach walked out of his office, blowing his whistle.

After calming down some the two boys he made their way side by side through the locker room to stand by a blond slightly muscular boy changing shirts.

"Hey Liam" Stiles said to the new boy. "Do you want to explain what that was out there?"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking back and forth between the two boys.

"That little display. That circus act." Stiles said, giving him a look that confused Liam even more.

"What circus act" He asked.

"You caught every shot" He said, gesturing his hands at the other boy.

"I was in goal." Liam looked at him as if he was stupid.

` "Yea but nothing, not a single shot got past you."

"Yea I was the goalie" He said again. "You guys play this game before?" He asked smugly and sarcastically. Scott sighed to himself. This was going nowhere. They must've been wrong. Liam wasn't showing any signs if anxiety or fear. He didn't have anything to hide.

"Yea but you're a freshman right" Scott asked

"Yea" Liam replied.

"But you weren't here last semester" Stiles said.

"Transferred from Davenport Prep" He shrugged. Scott listened to the heart speed up just a bit. He wasn't lying, just hiding something.

"You transferred" Scott asked skeptically.

"Yea" he said again.

"No you got kicked out didn't you" Scott said, more of a statement than a question. A glint of fear crossed the new boy's eyes as he looked Scott up and down.

"Hey look kicked out transferred, why do you guys care" He asked loudly? "I came here to play lacrosse. Your team needs good player's right"

"No. We don't need any more good players" Stiles stated.

"We could use a couple" Scott said sheepishly.

"Ok how'd you get this good" Stiles asked. "Have you always been this good or did it all of a sudden happen overnight? Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods on the night of a full..."

"Stiles" Scott interrupted glaring at him.

"I learned from my step father alright" He grumbled. "He made team captain when he was a sophomore. Like you" he added, looking at Scott, making the other boy smile.

"And yea" He said condescendingly, looking at stiles "I guess I'm just that good" he said smugly. Scott smiled at the boy's back.

"He wasn't lying that time" he chuckled.

"As a reminder it's an open try out today. All positions are available." He shout. "This is rebuilding season people. Jackson's gone. Lahey's gone. Greenburg, the one guy I actually wanted gone was held back…again" He grumbled the last word. Every grabbed their things and made their way out of the locker room.

"Hey coach" Scott called. "I was just wanted to ask if I'm still… if I'm you know."

"You're on the team McCall" he said.

"But am I… everything that I was on the team before?"

"All positions are open" Coach said patting Scott on the shoulder.

* * *

Coach blew his whistles as the boys sprinted around the field. "Terrible, horrifying, pathetic, unbelievably pathetic he moaned. "Is that everyone?" Stiles made it to the line gasping for breath drenched in sweat. "Yup that's everyone."

"I got you" Scott said, helping the boy up." He leaned on Scott trying to catch his breath. He was even worse than last year. He glanced around at the others feeling a bit better seeing most of them laying on the ground, drenched in sweat. All accept one boy who seemed to lack any bead of sweat, doing pushups as if he's just started.

"Is he even human" Stiles asked? "What is he like a werecheetah? Do they even exist? Is that a thing?"

"Maybe he's just that good" Scott said, sniffing the air just to check his scent. The only smell was the rancid sweat of teenage jocks. Liam smelled completely human. Of course so did Lydia and Kira."

"Take me somewhere, I have to puke" Stiles gasped.

Kira and Malia sat in the stands watching the two boys. Kira leaned against one of Scott lacrosse sticks, not taking her eyes off the alpha. Malia breathed in deep though her nose.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing" Kira said, panic in her eyes. So much for the badass kitsune.

"You reek of anxiety and it's distracting. What's going on?"

"Scott and I sorta had this thing happen, but it wasn't much of a thing. And now I'm starting to think it was a nothing."

"What happened?" She asked.

"its fine just go back to studying." Kira shot. The other girl rolled her eyes and returned to her paper. She once again brought her nose to the air.

"I'm sorry" Kira said angrily. "If you can't stand my smell than move.

"It's not that" she said. Malia turned her head to a boy siting down at the top of the stands.

"Derek?" Kira asked. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know but he smells more anxious then you than you." Malia said, scrunching her nose. Kira stared up at the boy. He looked worried, pulling on his gray shirt and staring out on the field.

"Maybe he's joining school" Malia said.

"I don't care. I need to work" Malia groaned.

Stiles and Scott walked back onto the field getting in the line to shoot at the goal. Stiles was the first to throw. The ball flew toward the goal and went straight to the goale who didn't even have to move to carch it. He gave the ball a dirty look and went to the end ogf the line with scott.

"Maybe he's only good in goal" Stiles said hopfully, as Liam steped up. Liam grabbed a ball and swung. It was fast and it went straight in.

"Yes" yelled the coach.

"I guess he's perfect at everything" stiles said. "I hate this kid."

"You don't have to hate him" Scott said in an unconvincing voice. The team needs new players."

"What about a new captain" Stiles asked. Scott eyes lit up and squared himself up, determination in his eyes. He took a step forward and aimed at the side of the goal. It looked like it was good. The goalie didn't catch it. He didn't have to. The ball hit the pole and bounced off. Four pairs of eyes glared at the net. One of which was a neon blue. Scott scowled as everyone started laughing.

"Nice one McCall" a boy laughed.

"He Garret shut up" Stiles said.

The practice went on most reaching the goalie or net. Scott on the other hand couldn't seem to get one in. He was off his game and getting worse every second.  
Liam didn't miss once. He was like a machine. Every time he made a goal he strutted to the end of the line taking in the applause.

"Dude what is wrong with you" Stiles asked.

"Im having an off day" Scott grumbled.

"Off day? You're dying out there. I felt physical pain just watching you."

"You weren't making any shots" Scott shot back.

"That's cuz im terrible" Stiles scoffed. "You're the alpha,"

"Not on the field, I'm human." Scott told him, already regretting the no wolf powers.

"Couldn't you just use a tiny bit off wolf power" Stiles wined.

"That's cheating." Scott groaned.

"O know it is" the human growled. "I just hate seeing this little freshman coming in and steel your glory after you worked your tushy off."

"He's not going to steel all the glory" Scott said. The coach blew his whistle signaling everyone over.

"McCall, Stilinski draw the long sticks your covering goal." They shrugged their way onto the field. A few of the boys laughed, making stiles glare at them. A low growl crossed Scott's ears. He stared up at the stands where Derek sat, glaring at the laughing boys.

"He's not taking all the glory" Scott repeated his eyes flashing red. The whistle was blown and a boy ran flat out at them. He ducked around but Scott turned on his heals knocking the ball to the ground.

"Yes" Kira whispered. Stiles glanced at Scott and then up at the stands. He winked, giving his best friend a smirk.

The next player came rushing in choosing to go straight at them rather than around. Scott and Stiles moved as one ramming their shoulders into each side of him, knocking his to the ground."

"That's how you do it" the coach yelled. "That's how it's done." Scott looked up at the stands and received a thumbs up from his boyfriend. Wait Scott thought. Is he my boyfriend? We never talked about it. He turned back to the field when he hears stiles growl.

"did you see that" Kira hissed, grabbing Malia's arm. "He looked at me."

"So" Malia moaned.

"He smiled at me" She squealed.

"You kissed him didn't you" he coyote asked.

"What" Kira gasped, unconvincingly?

"Even if you weren't a bad liar I smell him on your lips." Kira turned red. "Now shut up. I'm trying to figure this out."

Liam stood at the front of the line, a glare of determination on his face. Scott could smell Stile's anticipation, anger and fear. He ran at them. Scott took a swipe at him but the boy twisted away, doging Stile's swing as well. He whipped the ball into the goal and ran back into line, smirking at the two boys.

"That was luck" Malia screamed, standing in her seat. She didn't care about Scott but she cared a hell of a lot for Stiles. "Do over."

"Oh Malia don't get involved" Stiles moaned under his breath.

"Sweetheart there are no do overs. This is practice" Coach chuckled.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles" she said.

"I'll take that action" he said. "Hey get back in their lima." Coach called. Stiles frowned.

The three boys went to their places.

"Come on Scott" a Derek whispered to Scott knowing he was listing. "Just like before. You can do this. You're the alpha." The whistle blew and Scott growled. All three ran forward. Stiles was the first to go but Liam literally flipped over him. Scott prepared himself. He moved at Liam an hit him whith his shoulder, flipping the boy over his arm and onto the ground.

"Whoa" a few people gasped. Liam grunted and wriggled on the ground, trying to stand.

"Don't move" the coach yelled. "Don't touch him. Stiles and Scott rose their hands and bacled away.

"I'm ok coach. I'm alright" Liam lied. "ahhh he screamed getting to his feet. Scott and Stiles took him by the shoulders.

"You all take a lap" The coach growled. "Start running around the field he screamed. "Stupid stupid stupid." He picked a ball and flung it at the stands. Kira's institutionally put the lacrosse stick up, catching the ball before it hit Malia straight in the forehead. Malia's head snapped from her book.

"Oh wow" the coach said. "Nice catch, Throw it back." Kira swished the stick and the ball went crashing into the man's chest. He fell to the ground holding his stomach and gasping for air.

"Oh my god" Kira said.

"Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse."

"I think we better get Liam to the nurse" Stiles said. Coach nodded and they carried the boy off the field. A werewolf and a kitsune close behind.

The boys doped the boy off at the nurse's office. The exited to find a girl and boy standing directly next to the door.

"Scott" they both said in unison. Stiles chuckled.

"I'm letting you deal with this one man" He chuckled walking away. Kira gave them a weird look.

"You were amazing out there" she gushed.

"So were you apparently" Scott said.

"Scott" Derek said giving Kira a dirty look behind her back. "You were great."

"Thanks Scott said, blushing slightly."

"I have to go but I'll text you later ok." She said smiling. She turned to leave but stopped. She turned with Kitsune speed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "By" she squeaked, rushing away. Scott's eyes were wide and he turned to Derek who growled.

"I don't like her" Scott said quickly. "She kissed me but I don't like her."

"I know" Derek growled, listening to Scott's heartbeat. "I'm still not happy" he growled.

"I'm sorry" Scott said before seeing the change in Derek's face. He'd decided something.

"That's fine" Derek smiled smugly. "I guess I'll just have to give you a real kiss." He grabbed Scott by the shirt and dragged him into the supply closet. Scott gasped as he was pushed against the wall with werewolf strength. Derek closed in and brought his lips to Scott's. Scott felt himself get pinned against the wall, Derek holding his wrists, leaning completely into him. Scott gasped as the skinnier boy rubbed their crotched together. Derek took the opportunity to enter Scott's mouth, bring his tongue to the roof of his alpha's mouth. Scott moaned as the tongue explored his mouth, wresting with his own for dominance. He fought back with just as much lust. Small whimpers escaped his thought that he was certain he's regret later. He growled into the kiss, his eyes flashing red behind his eyelids. He pushed into Derek switching their positions. Derek growled back but let himself get restrained by his alpha. Before Scott could continue.

"Hey Scotty you're getting pretty loud. I don't think you want the rest of the school to hear growling in their supply closet" Stiles said. Derek moaned as Scott released him.

"It's fine" Scott whispered. "Just come over to my place tonight."

* * *

A deputy sat in his car outside a house staring at pictures from the axe murder. He glanced up and saw a figure walk past the glass. He opened the car and got out. He grabbed his gun. He felt stupid for doing it but the way the person walked past scared him. Whoever it was they were standing straight with their head directly forward. People didn't walk the straight.

"Beacon county sheriff department" he called, opening the door. "This is a crime scene. Show yourself." He figure moved through his peripheral vision and he jumped pointing the gun. A girl stood there. He recognized her as Lydia, a girl who'd found almost every dead body recently. She looked scared, her face pale and her eyes fogged up. If he didn't know her he'd swear she looked like a ghost. He lowered her gun and something seamed to change in her eyes.

"I would try to explain in but I've never gotten a satisfactory explanation myself" Lydia lied as the two walked farther into the house." She knew exactly what she was but she wasn't going to be one of those crazys.

"Just an unusual talent of sowing up at places where people have been brutally murdered?"

"Are you saying I have a reputation?" Lydia asked.

"An unusual one" the deputy said. "Maybe your psychic."

"Don't tell me you believe all that" Lydia scoffed.

"I'd like to say I don't believe in anything but I keep an open mind." Lydia couldn't hear what he was saying. She felt screaming. She didn't hear it. She felt it. They radiated from a pain of wood in the wall. Her eyes focused in on the knots in the wood, shaped like screaming men and woman. Her body moved on her own as she kneeled down and put her hand to the wall. Death radiated from her hand filling her body and settling in the back of her lungs.

"But if you're looking for dead bodies you're a little late for that" the man said. Lydia pushed the wall. It released a gasping notice and opened. She whipped her head back to look at the man. She let him go in front of her and open it slowly. Everything inside her was screaming to leave but part of her needed to go. They entered a brick hallway that led into the ground. Lydia walked silently behind him. Cold air was coming from the end of the hall and Lydia already knew what they would find. It was the only thing she found, dead bodies, and a lot of them.

They pushed aside a plastic curtain and entered a large freezer room, with large bags hanging from the ceiling.

"I think it's a game locker, like venison" he said walking deeper into the forest of bags.

No it's not Lydia thought to herself.

"Hunting's illegal in some of the state but…" He stopped talking. He realized something. This girl showed up with dead bodies. This room was filled with meat. Something told him this was not venison.

"What is it" Lydia asked?

He walked to the closest bag and unzipped it. "That's not Venison" He choked out. An old woman lay in the bag her eyes wide and dead. The deputy grabbed his stomach, trying not to puke.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to eat something" Melissa asked, checking the bandages of the only survivor of a bloody murder.

"Yes" He growled, giving the food a disgusted look.

"Ok" she whispered. "Yell if you need anything." The boy turned over on his side. "There's a deputy standing right outside." He said nothing, just held his hands to his mouth.

* * *

"Ken, would you please call the real estate agent and ask him why not a single person has come to this open house?" Kira's mom said angrily.

"I think I know why" he said, holding up the remaining pieces of a cut up for sale sign. The woman's mouth fell open. "Kira" she yelled, holding back the urge to blast the wall. She waited angrily, not seeing the grin on her daughter's face.

"Kira, now" she screamed again. The teen finally sighed and exited her room.

"What is wrong with you?" the older woman yelled.

"Nothing" Kira said smugly. At least she still had her badass kitsune spirit with her mother.

"You are destroying any chance of us selling this house" She shouted. The man quietly sidestepped out of the room. One angry Kitsune in enough, two is bordering on complete destruction. If he'd learned one thing in his marriage, it was to never have an argument with a woman in the presence of a weapon, especially a sword.

"I don't want to go back to New York" Kira shouted.

"You have no choice in the matter. You are still a child."

"Still a child" Kira laughed. "I helped bring down a dark spirit that you spent hundreds of years trying to kill. I did in months what you couldn't do in decades."

"Do not dare speak to me about the nogitsune" Her mother shrieked. "You know nothing. You got a glimpse and that is all. You did not have to hunt it. You didn't have to search the globe. It fell right into your lap."

"Are you telling me what I did was nothing?"

"No, I'm saying I am your mother and you have no place in dictating what this family does."

"Well, mom, if you want to live a hundred years ago, then you shouldn't even leave this house. We are property. Dad gets to decide where we live."

"Your father sides with me." Her mother growled.

"Does he?" Kira laughed. "Does he have any power? No, mother. You control every aspect of this family. What could father do to a powerful kitsune? Even before you told me all this I knew you controlled our lives. I didn't say anything because to tell you the truth, I didn't care. But guess what. Now I care" She shouted, leaving the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" She screamed at the girl.

"I'm settling this once and for all" Kira growled throwing a katana to her mother as she entered the room.

"You dare challenge me" Her mother shouted. "You think you can beat me."

"Yes" Kira growled.

"I will not fight you, child" The woman said.

"You scared mom? I think you've gone a little rusty in the last hundred years." Her Mother laughed.

"I will not bend to your attempts to anger me. It is childish which exactly proves my point." Kira growled, grabbing the plate of hors d'oeuvres her mother had set up for the open house, whipping it across the room. The older kitsune turned and grabbed the plate inches from her face. "Kira" she said darkly, her tone filled with held back rage. "Go to your room." Kira whipped her hair back and strutted to her room. She'd never admit it, but she'd just been truly afraid.

* * *

Scott and Derek walked through the hospital. They'd past the same rooms three times but Scott still didn't approach the one he wanted to.

"You know this isn't your fault right" Derek said.

"I don't know" Scott said quietly.

"Scott if you'd used any of your wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping. He'd be crawling, back to the other half of his body."

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain he wouldn't been hurt either."

"It's ok to want something for yourself every once in a while" Derek said, stopping the both of them by putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Team captain, alpha werewolf, you're still only human."

"Have you been talking to stiles?" Scott chuckled.

"No way that's guys a creep." Derek said, smirking. The both burst out laughing. "Go talk to him. I'll be right here when you get back." Scott nodded.

"Thanks" he whispered kissing Derek softly on the lips. He smiled one last time before walking down the hall. He stopped outside the room and breathed. He shouldn't be this nerves.

"It's broken isn't it" Liam said. Scott stopped, and leaned against the wall.

"It'll decently need an x-ray." The doctor said.

"It's broken and it's my fault." Liam muttered.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" the man asked.

"Went up against two juniors, one of them was the captain of the team"

"Remember what we always say" The Doctor said. "Play smart not hard."

"You mad at me?" Liam asked.

"No of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse but maybe we both should for the x-ray before we panic." He said. "It's not over yet. Wait for the x-ray" he said while leaving the room.

Scott turned away the Doctor walked out. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He really didn't want to do this. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Thank god he thought. Hope whatever it is it gets me away from this.

"Hey Lydia" Scott said.

"Where are you" She sputtered out? "I couldn't call. I couldn't get away from the deputy. You need to get to the hospital right now."

"Ok slow down" Scott said.

"The boy, the only one that survived, he's there."

"I'm there. I'm at the hospital too."

"Then find him. Find Sean Wilcot" She said, fear in her voice. The line went dead. Scott rushed down the hall. "Derek" he whispered as he ran to the elevator. "Find me now."

"Wait hold the doors" Scott shouted. He missed the elevator but a familiar voice called him from the end of the hall.

"Scott" Derek said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know but its trouble. Come on." Scott crashed through the door to the stairs, leaving a shoulder shaped dent.

"I couldn't help it" a voice hissed from two floors above." Blood! Scott smelled blood. "I was just so hungry is hissed." A woman screamed.

"Mom" Scot shouted breaking through the door into an abandoned hall.

"I think I'm ready to talk now" the voice hissed. Shooed scuffed the floor and he heard another scream. He turned a corner, his mother laying on the floor screaming as the boy dragged her into his hospital room. Scott roared with all his alpha strength. The boy turned his eyes glowing white and teeth like a shark sticking from his mouth, hissing like a rattlesnake. He tacked Sean to the ground. The wrestled on the floor but Scott pinned him against the wall.

"Get my mom" Scott growled, more animal than human.

"Mrs. McCall" Derek called, grabbing her arm. He held her wrist and led her away.

Sean hissed, kicking his legs out. Scott flew into the wall, sliding to the bloody floor. He jumped and ran after him.

A few hallways down Liam limped out of his room. "Hey" He called. "Did anyone hear that?" He turned to see the hissing boy walking at him. He screamed, trying to run. He didn't get far though and was quickly picked up and dragged up the stairs, hitting his head against the cement. It carried him to the edge of the room and stood still, waiting for something. Liam stopped wriggling, knowing the moment he was let go he'd go tumbling off the roof. Another creature banged through the door onto the roof.

"You don't have to do this" Yelled the newcomer. "Whatever it is, whatever you are, we can help you."

"No you can't" Sean said, voice returning to human, sending scared and alone.

"Let me help you" Scott said.

"Wendigoes don't need help. We need food." He let go, jumping from the edge. Scott ran to the edge, grabbing Liam's hand. Scott felt one arm ripped from the ledge. He hissed trying to hold onto the boy in his hand. Liam gasped as Scott's arm released his, being viciously ripped behind his back, pulling it from its socket.

"I can't hold on" Liam cried, trying to get grip with his feet. His hands were sweaty and he couldn't hold on. He screamed as he slipped. Everything went in slow motion. He felt the air leave his lungs and the leap in his stomach. It was like on a roller coaster he thought. But he wasn't going to live. Each second lasted an hour but he somehow missed the werewolf's fangs until they pierced his arm. It was the most painful thing he ever felt. Everything around him turned black. All he could see were two glowing red eyes. As his world left him he felt the fangs release and two hands grab him.

Scott turned to look at the weapon sticking from the Wendigo's back. He looked into the shadows to see a man without a mouth. He took a gloved finger to where his mouth would be as if telling Scott not to tell anyone.

Scott sat alone on the roof watching Liam hold his arm and cry out in pain.


End file.
